


A Danger to Yourself

by givemeunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan shook his head, face crumpling into an unreadable expression.</p><p> “He’s changing you and I don’t like it. The others won’t either.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Danger to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from my tumblr(sitdowngreenburg.tumblr.com)
> 
> Anon asked: Dethan prompt: “He’s changing you and I don’t like it. The others won’t either.”
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TW

It starts with little things. The urge to reach up and brush a stray hair into place, to shoulder Danny’s backpack alongside his own, a sharp willingness to do whatever needed doing to make Danny smile. To make Danny happy. Omega behaviors. Beneath him.

            He was an alpha, he reminded himself. He served no one. His job here was to slid in close to this kid, to wrap this pretty dark haired boy around his fingers, then close the hand into a fist. Danny meant nothing, just a means to an end, a potential avenue to Scott McCall…

            Except he wasn’t. Danny Mahealani was a million things Ethan hadn’t been prepared for. He was a smart and handsome and funny, things that Ethan could appreciate but things that weren’t all that rare. But Danny was also clever, and witty in a way that usually escaped seventeen year old boys. His intelligence was more than book smarts; it was a veracious need for knowledge, and for the ability to apply that knowledge, to use it to create something. He had a passion for far out science and computer code because it allowed him to expand his mind, to entertain a thousand ways to make humanity better. He poured himself fully into everything he did, be it cross country, or lacrosse, or band, or physics. He had a drive like no one Ethan had ever seen. No goal was unobtainable to him, to height to far to climb.

            He was strong too, in a way that Ethan hadn’t expected. It was a quiet strength, not one he had to wave about like a banner to prove the kind of man he was, but everyone knew it was there. Carried himself with the ease of someone comfortable in their own skin, but wielding a razor sharp tongue ready to cut anyone down to size, lest the be stupid enough to try and assert their bigotry on him. It was more than that though. He was protective of people, in a quiet, intense kind of way that Ethan saw more among beings like himself than humans. Danny could shut down any quiet whisperings of Lydia’s metal state with a sharp scowl, and did so often. He wasn’t afraid to be the voice of reason, to tell people the truth when it was what they most needed to hear.

            People liked Danny because he was real, because he was and strong and safe, because he was easy to follow and easy to trust. An alpha, as they should be, in every way but being a wolf.  Ethan found himself drawn to it too. He is an alpha himself, after all.

            Then one day he finds himself falling into those little behaviors, striving to make Danny happy, pleased with him. And that disgusts him. He’d lived to long scraping and serving, he won’t do that again. He tried his best to turn it off, to be autonomous towards his relationship with Danny, like moves on a chest board or steps in a dance, giving the illusion of connection without actually connecting.

            It didn’t work. Danny had some how managed to worm his way under Ethan’s skin and stay there. Made him feel safe and wanted for the first time in a very, very long time. Alpha or not, Ethan couldn’t fight that, couldn’t fight the things he’d only dreamed of having again. Because most of all Danny wanted _Ethan_ , just Ethan. Danny didn’t want the things Ethan did for him, didn’t need them, seemed honestly surprised by them, like no one had ever treated him like that before. He didn’t expect Ethan’s affection, or attention, but he accepted it readily and returned it in kind. He wanted Ethan, whatever came with that was just icing on the cake. Ethan couldn’t fight that kind of connection even if he’d wanted to.

            “It’s disgusting you know,” Aidan hissed leaning against the locker next to his brother, “The way you _fawn_ over him.”

            Ethan rolled his eyes. It  was a discussion they seemed to be having a lot these days. Aidan scowled.

            “I’m serious,” he snapped, “Have you forgotten what you are, Ethan? What we are? We’re alphas and alphas don’t play bitch for pretty human teenagers.”

            “Who says I’m playing bitch,” Ethan snapped back, tugging his physics book out from under the pile.

            “Everything about you says it Ethan. I can smell it on you. And the way you gravitate towards him, it’s sickening.”

            “What would you rather have me do, lead him around school on a leash,” Ethan snorted.

            Aidan snarled.

            “Better than him leading you.”

            Ethan slammed the locker shut.

            “Then you seem to be missing a few things bro. You ever taken a look at Danny, at the way he talks to people, the way he interacts? He’s an alpha male, too. A human one, but that doesn’t change how people perceive him. It’s not in his nature to be kept on a leash. Just like Lydia,” Ethan took a step closer, nose to nose with his twin, “Now, maybe if you used your senses a little better, you’d realize it’s not just his smell all over me, it’s my smell all over him too. And though he’s does a damn good job of hiding them, that’s not only marks I’ve left on him. He’s mine, he knows it, everyone else knows it. What part of that is less-than-worthy behavior for an alpha?”

            

Aidan shook his head, face crumpling into an unreadable expression.

            “He’s changing you and I don’t like it. The others won’t either.”

            “Was that a threat?”

            “Does it need to be,” Aidan asked, pushing away from the lockers just as the bell rang.  

 


End file.
